


Mend (You pick)

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: After a party member is injured, an OC finds a way to distract himself.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Mend (You pick)

She was the healer; she wasn't supposed to get hurt. He'd learned some healing arts but his skill was rudimentary. He wasn't prepared to deal with the aftermath of such an attack. They'd stabilized her the best they could and rushed her to the nearest chirurgeon. She was grievously injured but it was likely she'd pull through.

They all sat near her bedside, awash with shock and grief. Silence hung heavy in the area around them, no one quite able to voice their pain. Each blamed themselves for her injury in their own way. It should have been anyone else but her. Theo remained with everyone as long as he could, but eventually he could sit still no longer. He stood up suddenly and the others looked at him in askance. He gave a brief shake of his head before he left.

He felt powerless just sitting there. He couldn't heal her, he couldn't do anything just waiting there for her to wake up. He had to do something to distract himself from the swirling abyss of his thoughts. He retreated to his base camp and threw himself into sewing. Everything he'd learned about her he put into his designs. Every little fact, every little thing that reminded him of her was stitched carefully into fabric.

He was buried in clothing when his link pearl sounded. "She's awake. Get your ass back here."

He'd show her all of the clothing later, maybe finally let her see his hideout. But for now he rushed back to her side. They would have time enough later to gift her them. He couldn't live with any other future.


End file.
